Unexpected
by obsessive-compulsive16
Summary: Taylor Cullen was the sole survivor of an attack on Volterra, the vampire planet. She was rescued by Jim Kirk. I suck at summary's. Trust me, it's better than it sounds


The immediate crew scoured the surface of what was the vampire planet, searching for any sign of life.

"Jim, there's nothing left." Leonard "Bones" McCoy said at the end of the second hour of searching.

"There has to be, Bones. I can feel it." the Captain said, still searching. He heard a noise. "Bones, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Jim?" McCoy asked angrily. There was another noise, sounding to Kirk like a little girl's cry. He quickly ran to the source of the noise and began angrily ripping any debris out of the way. "Jim, what the hell are you doing?"

His hands were bloody when he finally found the body of what appeared to be a young teenage girl. Either she was asleep, or she was dead because her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. The planet had only been destroyed a day or two ago so the girl hadn't been there long. Bones knelt down beside Jim to look at her. He took out his tricorder and scanned it over her small figure.

"She seems to be fine. Let's take her up to the ship." McCoy concluded. Jim picked her up easily as Bones told Scotty to beam them up.

Taylor Cullen sat up and began to cry for the fifth time that day. Dr. McCoy walked to her, holding up his hypospray.

"Kid, you better stop if you don't want another shot of this." he warned.

"Thanks Doctor." she said, putting a sarcastic emphasis on his title.

"Alright, hold still." he said, making a move toward her with the hypospray. She pushed him away and laughed weakly.

"Fine, I'll stop." she said, forcing herself to stop crying. She lied down and closed her eyes.

Taylor had woken up on the Enterprise after the unthinkable happened to her home planet. No war, no disease, no poverty and very low crime. How the attack happened, what had happened during the attack, was all a blur. It was all so sudden.

She lived on the vampire planet, Volterra, even though she was human. There were several humans on the planet, but mainly they were the prey of the vampire residents, or they were there to re-populate. Taylor thought she had been there only as a meal to a thirsty vampire, but someone saved her. A boy named Emmett. She was taken in by the Cullen's and treated as a member of the family. A love had grown between her and Emmett as she aged and they married when she was 14.

She was the only one who had survived the attack, by some miracle. None of the crew could figure out how the small girl survived, but several were glad that she did, including the Captain and the Chief Medical Officer. She had been on the ship for almost a week, but hadn't been let out of medical bay yet.

Impatiently, Taylor took one of her bracelets off her wrist and flung it at the doctor. It hit him and fell to the floor.

"Taylor." he said angrily.

"What? I'm bored." she stated.

"What do you want me to do about it? Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a babysitter."

"You know, you could let me out."  
"No, we don't need a kid running around the ship." he said, turning back to his work.

"Good God man!" Taylor said, throwing her arms up in the air. Bones chuckled. "I'm fifteen, I am not a kid." She stood up and walked over to him. "Please." she begged.

"No, you have to stay here." he said, finality clear in his tone.

"Dammit, I hate you!" she yelled, tears filling her eyes. She began to sob.

"Bratty teenager." McCoy muttered.

Jim entered Medical Bay a few hours later, and Taylor was still crying. He noticed Bones wrapping a wound on his hand.

"What happened?" Jim asked, walking closer to his friend.

"I tried to give her a sedative and she bit me." he said. Kirk walked over to where Taylor was lying.

"Hey kid." he said. She sat up slowly and wiped her eyes. Then she pulled him into a hug. He stroked her hair lovingly. "Hey Bones, I'm taking her with me for little while." Jim called.

"Fine, but don't leave her alone." he said. James took Taylor's hand and led her out of medical. He took her to his quarters and they sat on his bed.

"Taylor, you want to talk about it?" he said to the still crying teenager. She looked him in the eyes, and kissed him. Gently, he pushed her away. She kissed him again, not allowing him to hold her back. Slowly, she put her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. By now, he was kissing back. She pulled him down to a laying position on top of her, and now he pulled back, sitting up and away from Taylor. She sat up, putting her arms around his waist.

"Please." she begged, tears filling her eyes as she kissed him. "Please." They began to kiss again, and went further. They were so close to sex, when Jim stopped again.

"Taylor..." he started.  
"Please Jim! I'm not a kid! I've had sex before!" she yelled.

"But Taylor, you're 15."

"God dammit! It doesn't matter!" she said. "Jim, please. Just this once." Finally Jim conceded.


End file.
